Mi Heroe
by FalknerZero
Summary: Una gran obra será realizada por un novato director... Desde las audiciones se da cuenta que trabajar con sus protagonistas, Luffy y Nami no será tarea sencilla... Sin embargo dentro del desarrollo de los ensayos, una amistad de años termina en un vinculo que el director esperaba se creara... ¿Podrá ser este el último escrito del joven director?... (LuNa) (Mundo Alternativo)...


**NOTA: Nuevo Oneshot... shishishishi...**

 **Antes de que se me olvide...**

 **¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS MEGUMI-CHAN!**

 **(En Fanfiction Otaku Girl)**

 **Lo prometido es deuda para mi... Este es mi pequeño regalo desde que escribi "Conexiones Pasadas"...**

 **No es mucho, pero contiene humor, alegría, tristeza y lo más importante: LuNa...**

 **Esperando les guste esta historia y sin más que escribir, les dejo leer...**

Mi Héroe

Era una gran noche en el teatro donde se buscaba dar vida a una gran obra, por lo que el director, el aún novato, Falkner Zero, caminaba nervioso de un lado a otro esperando le autorizaran hacer su sueño realidad…

 **-Joven Falkner, dice el señor Odachi que pase por favor-** habló una mujer con un traje sastre color gris que traía unos cuantos papeles, indicando que era la ayudante de aquel hombre de un gran renombre por todo el mundo…

 **-Gracias-** habló nervioso el joven Falkner mientras entraba a la habitación y notaba que había una silla con un gran respaldo y un escritorio color café con muchos papeles regados…

 **-Así que deseas hacer esta obra-** habló una persona que daba la espalda al joven director Falkner que asentía y notaba la voz grave con la que hablaba aquel hombre…

 **-Esta bien, lo he analizado y parece una gran obra, te daré 1 mes para hacerla-** habló el gran Odachi mientras Falkner se arrodillaba y golpeando su cabeza al suelo, agradecia le fuera posible llevar a cabo su sueño…

- **Solo que si no hay una respuesta favorable de los fans** \- habló el gran Odachi haciendo que el joven director se levantara y notara como la tensión del ambiente cambiaba radicalmente…

 **-Dejaras de escribir, Falkner-kun-**

Finalizo Odachi logrando que el joven director notara que su único motivo para ser feliz podría desaparecer si no cumplía las grandes expectativas del gran hombre admirado por muchos…

 **\- ¡No lo defraudaré Odachi-sama, prometo esforzarme al máximo! -** exclamó Falkner saliendo del despacho de aquel hombre, el cual esbozaba una sonrisa discreta al ver el ánimo del joven director…

 **-Las cosas que hago por ti-** habló Odachi mientras una mujer a su lado sonreía y depositaba un beso en la mejilla de aquel hombre admirado por muchos…

Una semana después en el gran Teatro…

 **\- ¡Es hora de empezar las audiciones para la obra, por favor personas que vienen a mostrarse, pasen a este lado para que se les asigne un número! -** exclamó una chica de pelo rubio que era la secretaria del director Falkner, el cual esperaba ansioso para elegir a su elenco…

 **-Bueno que pase el primero para el papel del héroe-** habló Falkner el cual vestía como un director y mantenía un altavoz para llamar a los actores, además de poseer una libreta para hacer todas las anotaciones necesarias…

 **\- ¡Yo soy el gran Demalo Black, si no me haces tú actor principal, te mataré porque tengo muchos contactos! -** exclamó un hombre gordo haciendo que a Falkner le surgiera una gotita de duda en su nuca mientras tenia a ese hombre muy cerca de su rostro…

 **\- ¡Tu ni siquiera tienes un número para audicionar! -** exclamó un hombre gordito mientras golpeaba con una escoba a Demalo en la cabeza sacándole los ojos cómicamente y dejándolo inconsciente…

 **-Bueno, tu serás mi guardia durante la obra, ¿Cómo te llamas? -** preguntó el director Falkner mientras el hombre gordito volteaba, poniendo un semblante de seriedad que intimidaba al director…

 **-Soy Sentomaru, la persona con la boca más cerrada del mundo-** hablo el hombre con seriedad haciendo que el director Falkner se descolocara por la presentación de aquel hombre…

 **\- "Me acabo de decir su nombre"-** pensó Falkner con una gotita recorriendo su nuca y notaba lo peculiar de ese hombre que ya portaba un traje de guardia de seguridad…

- **Bueno, ya no importa, siguiente** \- habló Falkner acomodando sus papeles mientras veía como un chico de nariz larga se paraba en el escenario mostrando un gran porte…

 **\- ¡Yo soy el gran Usopp, rey de los actores, aquel que ha manejado y actuado en más de 8000 obras exitosas! -** exclamo el pelinegro de nariz larga logrando un silencio total en la sala, mientras todos aplaudían y Falkner tocando su barbilla llamaba al que sería el villano de su obra…

 **-Arlong-san, ¿Qué le parece este chico? -** preguntó Falkner haciendo que Usopp notara como una enorme sombra lo cubría, tragando saliva al voltear y ver al hombre de cabellera larga negra y con una complexión robusta…

 **\- ¿Me podrás derrotar, narizón? -** preguntó Arlong haciendo que Usopp alzara los brazos de miedo y negara totalmente, logrando que Falkner suspirara al saber que aún no tenía a su héroe…

- **Bueno dejaré esto por un rato, veamos a la protagonista-** habló Falkner mientras empezaba a revisar los datos de la primera audición y observaba que sería un día tranquilo al no haber muchas personas en el teatro…

 **-Mi nombre es Nami, ¿Cuánto me pagaran por actuar? -** preguntó una chica de cabello largo color naranja con un gesto de indiferencia haciendo que el director Falkner suspirara por las personas que venían a su audición…

 **\- ¿Por qué deseas este papel, Nami-san? -** preguntó Falkner haciendo que la pelinaranja cambiara su semblante atrayendo la atención del director…

 **-Eso no es de tu incumbencia-** susurro Nami mientras Falkner estudiaba cuidadosamente los gestos de la chica, esbozando una sonrisa al saber que había encontrado a su protagonista…

 **-Bienvenida Nami-san-** habló Falkner mientras la pelinaranja ladeaba la cabeza de confusión y de la nada aparecía un chico rubio que permanecía arrodillado y tomaba la mano de la chica…

 **-Si mi dulce Nami-swan será la protagonista, yo debo ser su héroe-** habló el rubio logrando que Falkner se desconcertara viendo lo peculiar que sería su obra…

- **Aun no te he hecho la audición** \- habló el director de la obra mientras Nami trataba de zafarse del agarre de Sanji y lo lograba ya que el rubio daba un paso veloz para llegar con Falkner…

 **\- ¿Verdad que seré tu protagonista? -** preguntó Sanji tratando de intimidar al director, pero a punto de hablar, tanto el rubio como Falkner miraban a otro chico que se subía al escenario…

- **Nami, tengo hambre** \- habló Luffy mientras la pelinaranja se empezaba a enojar y el director observaba la forma de interactuar de aquellos jóvenes…

 **\- ¡No te dije que te esperaras a que terminara esto! -** exclamó Nami con dientes afilados mientras jalaba sin delicadeza las mejillas del pelinegro deformando su rostro, causando una risa en el director…

 **\- ¡Ustedes son perfectos! -** exclamó Falkner atrayendo la atención de Luffy y Nami, que volteaban y notaban como el director mostraba una alegría al haber encontrado a sus estrellas…

 **\- ¡¿Y por qué ese idiota?!-** exclamó Sanji zarandeando a Falkner que no le importaba ya que sabía su obra tendría el éxito asegurado al tener a esos dos protagonistas que a ojos del joven director se complementaban perfectamente…

 **\- ¿Aquí es donde se llevará a cabo el concierto de Death Metal?** \- preguntó Zoro llegando de la nada, haciendo que Falkner, Sanji, Luffy y Nami voltearan al ver la mala orientación del peliverde…

 **-El concierto es al otro lado de la ciudad, joven** \- habló el director mientras Robin aparecía y mostraba una sonrisa discreta, dejando que los demás presentes carcajearan y a Zoro un poco avergonzado por aquella escena…

- **Ustedes me recuerdan mucho a varios extras que necesito, ¿les gustaría actuar en mi gran obra? -** preguntó Falkner haciendo que tanto Zoro como Robin miraran a los demás, asintiendo para alegría del director…

 **-Bueno, Franky, ¿estás listo para crear los escenarios que necesito? -** preguntó Falkner mientras un hombre de gran complexión y pelo azul, se mostraba cargando grandes tablas de madera…

 **\- ¡Sera un súper escenario! -** exclamó Franky mientras el director sonreía nerviosamente y notaba como los músicos para amenizar la obra empezaban a llegar, alistándose para ensayar…

 **\- ¡Oh Gran Brook-sama, gracias por tomarse este tiempo para darle vida a las escenas de esta obra! -** exclamó Falkner mientras el músico con un gran afro reía y su representante entregaba los honorarios del músico, causando sorpresa al director y de paso tristeza al ver el gasto de dinero que efectuaría…

 **-Bueno, en tres días los quiero aquí para que demos inicio a los ensayos, mi ayudante les está dando su libreto, por lo que pido se aprendan sus diálogos…-** no pudo finalizar el director al escuchar un reclamo por parte de Nami, que empezaba a leer los diálogos de su papel…

 **\- ¡QUE!, ¡¿en una escena tengo que besar a Luffy?!-** exclamó Nami mientras Falkner ladeaba la cabeza de confusión viendo el capítulo en cuestión, carcajeando en el proceso…

 **-No es besarlo, le darás respiración boca a boca, pero con cariño y amor, hahahaha-** habló el director tratando de hacer una broma, recibiendo un puñetazo por parte de la pelinaranja, siendo arrojado hacia la bodega de aquel teatro…

 **\- ¡Es lo mismo! -** exclamó Nami con dientes afilados mientras Falkner era ayudado, notando la hostilidad por parte de la pelinaranja y como Luffy la intentaba calmar…

 **-Lee el contexto de la obra y si después de eso, no quieres participar, eres libre de dejar la obra, aquí tengo a tu reemplazo-** habló Falkner mientras una mujer de cabello negro largo se mostraba, llevándose las miradas por parte de todos los hombres e inclusive de Luffy, detalle que Nami notaba…

- **Es Hancock** \- susurraban los ayudantes de la obra, por lo que, notando la presencia de aquella mujer, Nami hizo un gesto de indiferencia, mismo que cambiaba al ver como Hancock interactuaba con Luffy…

- **Soy Hancock, se nota que eres muy mono-** habló la pelinegra acercándose demasiado a Luffy, lo que hizo que Nami hiciera un gesto de enojo, detalle que pudo ver el director Falkner…

 **-Luffy, vámonos, tenemos que checar el libreto** \- habló Nami jalando del brazo al pelinegro mientras se alejaban, dejando al director con una enorme sonrisa al ver que sus protagonistas eran los adecuados…

- **Luffy hay que esforzarnos-** susurro Nami ocultando su mirada mientras el pelinegro asentía sonriendo al recordar las razones de su amiga para participar en aquella obra…

- **Por algo soy tu mejor amigo, shishishishi** \- finalizó Luffy empezando a correr para tomar un autobús, dejando a Nami que esbozaba una sonrisa discreta susurrando unas últimas palabras…

- **Mi mejor amigo y el único hombre en que puedo confiar, tonto-**

En un departamento con un imán en la puerta que era un sombrero de paja…

 **-Así que estarás en esa obra con la bruja que llamas amiga-** habló Zoro bebiendo una cerveza mientras Luffy asentía y tomando una mochila, el pelinegro se acercaba a la entrada del departamento para salir…

 **-Así es Zoro, voy al departamento de Nami, me dijo que debemos ensayar-** finalizó Luffy saliendo por lo que el peliverde se acomodaba en un sillón y prendía la televisión para entretenerse…

 **\- ¿Cómo es que no se ha dado cuenta de que Nami lo quiere más que una simple amistad?** \- finalizó Zoro carcajeando respecto a ese tema y esperando la hora del concierto de metal…

En el departamento de Nami y Robin…

- **Qué bueno que Robin salió, así podremos ensayar mejor-** habló Nami que vestía un short de mezclilla ajustado a su figura, sumado a una playera de tirantes negra y holgada que dejaba a la vista el sujetador de la chica que era color negro…

 **-Aquí dice que te secuestran y yo voy a tu rescate** \- habló Luffy, el cual vestía unos jeans rojos gastados y una playera de manga larga negra mientras el pelinegro leía el libreto…

 **-Veamos esta parte-** habló Nami mostrándole la escena en concreto a Luffy que mirando a la pelinaranja asentía alistándose para practicar ese fragmento…

 _ **(LA SIGUIENTE ESCENA ES ACTUADA… ESTE FIC ES PATROCINADO POR EL CLUB DE FANS DE CHOPPER, EL RENO, QUE CASI ME LINCHAN POR NO INCLUIRLO)**_

 **\- ¡Luffy!, ¡¿Por qué hiciste algo así de arriesgado?!-** exclamó Nami levantando al pelinegro después de haberla rescatado de las terribles manos de Arlong y tenía heridas recorriendo su cuerpo…

 **-No quiero que pierdas tu sonrisa, yo siempre te protegeré, Nami-** habló Luffy intentando sonar dramático, haciendo que la pelinaranja empezara a sentir como su corazón latía deprisa debido a la cercanía con el rostro del pelinegro…

 **\- ¿Tanto significo para ti? -** preguntó Nami continuando con el libreto y acercando más su rostro hacia Luffy que, sin poder evitarlo se ruborizaba al ver el escote que la pelinaranja mostraba…

 **-Eres especial para mí, te amo Nami** \- susurro Luffy actuando la siguiente parte, que era cuando se desmayaba en los brazos de la pelinaranja debido al cansancio de la batalla…

 **\- ¡Luffy quédate conmigo, yo también me he enamorado de ti, tú eres mi héroe! -** exclamó Nami mirando fijamente al pelinegro que tenía los ojos cerrados y los abría al sentir lágrimas caer en su mejilla…

 **\- "Wow, Nami si toma en serio la actuación"-** pensó Luffy entreabriendo sus ojos, sabiendo que la escena había finalizado…

 _ **(FIN DE LA ACTUACIÓN, UN MENSAJE DE NUESTRO PATROCINADOR HILOS DONQUIXOTE: SI HALLA UN HILO MÁS RESISTENTE, HUYA O NUESTRO JEFE LO ASESINARÁ)**_

 **-Eres espléndida actuando Nami-** habló Luffy intentando levantarse, pero notaba que la pelinaranja seguía encima de él y ocultaba su mirada entre una ligera sombra y un rubor en su rostro…

 **-Falta la parte más importante Luffy-** susurro Nami poniendo nervioso al pelinegro que notaba la posición en la que se encontraba y más al ver que uno de los tirantes de la playera de la chica se caía porque acercaba su rostro lentamente…

 **-Veamos si ambos podemos actuar la escena del beso-** susurro Nami muy cerca del rostro de Luffy que por alguna razón que desconocía, sentía como su corazón latía deprisa y, es más, su cuerpo no respondía y solo actuaba como si estuviera ansioso de besar esos labios rojos que emanaban un aroma a cítricos muy atrayente…

 **-Nami, ya llegué…-** habló Robin interrumpiendo sus palabras al ver la posición en la que se encontraba su amiga junto a Luffy que mostraba un rubor intenso en su rostro y giraba lentamente su rostro hacia otro lado…

 **\- ¡Robin!, ¡¿Qué haces aquí tan temprano?!-** exclamó Nami roja como un tomate mientras se alejaba rápidamente de Luffy y la pelinegra sonreía discretamente al notar que había interrumpido el momento de la pelinaranja…

 **-Solo regresaba para avisarte que no venía a dormir, de hecho solo vengo a tomar un baño e irme-** habló Robin mientras Nami intentaba relajarse y Luffy seguía acostado en una posición cómica aparentando estar tranquilo…

 **-Hola Luffy, ¿no vendrás con Zoro y conmigo al concierto? -** preguntó Robin, ya que por esa razón no llegaría a dormir ese día, sumado a que la participación del peliverde y ella en la obra era muy escasa…

 **-Supongo que irás con ellos-** habló Nami con un tono de decepción, por lo que cerrando el libreto de la obra y amarrando su cabello color naranja en una coleta, la chica sabía que se quedaría sola esa noche…

- **No Nami, prefiero quedarme contigo, shishishishi-** habló Luffy deteniendo el caminar de la pelinaranja que notaba que desde que había conocido al pelinegro, él siempre procuraba estar cerca de ella…

 **-Bueno, cuida a mi amiga Nami y procuren no esforzarse de más en el ensayo de la obra-** habló Robin yendo hacia el baño, logrando que la pelinaranja confundiera las palabras de su amiga en doble sentido…

 **\- ¡Deja de decir tonterías! -** exclamó Nami con dientes afilados mientras Luffy ladeaba su cabeza, Robin reía discretamente y finalmente la pelinaranja esbozaba una sonrisa por la decisión de su amigo…

La noche empezaba a caer y en el departamento, Luffy seguía leyendo el guion por lo que, saliendo del baño, Nami notaba que el pelinegro se esforzaba por aquella obra…

 **\- ¿Quieres que ordenemos una pizza, Luffy? -** preguntó Nami secando su largo cabello naranja mientras usaba una camisa blanca que el pelinegro reconocía al instante…

 **\- ¿Esa no es la camisa que perdí después de festejar el cumpleaños de Robin? -** preguntó Luffy curioso haciendo que Nami se ruborizara completamente al recordar que aquella prenda la había obtenido después de esa fiesta…

- **Bueno… esto… yo… Luffy…-** hablaba nerviosa Nami intentando buscar una excusa creíble, pero al mirar al pelinegro, la chica se tranquilizaba y notaba que su amigo seguía viendo que pizza ordenar…

- **No importa, al menos está en buenas manos, shishishishi-** habló Luffy mostrando una enorme sonrisa, logrando que Nami sintiera su corazón latir deprisa, sabiendo que tendría en su posesión la prenda con el aroma del pelinegro…

La noche por fin llegaba, por lo que después de cenar, Luffy y Nami veían una película para entretenerse ya que habían decidido ensayar más tarde, disfrutando de una película de acción…

- **No puedo creer que le hayan dado buenas críticas a esta película es muy predecible-** habló Nami que seguía comiendo palomitas mientras estaba sentada en un sillón junto a Luffy por lo que sin darse cuenta la pelinaranja se iba acomodando para apoyar su espalda en el cuerpo del pelinegro…

 **\- ¿No crees lo mismo, Luffy?** \- preguntó Nami girando su cabeza hacia el pelinegro, por lo que, notando la cercanía de ambos, la pelinaranja se percataba de la posición en la que se encontraba junto a su amigo…

 **-Lo siento Luffy, no me di cuenta-** habló Nami levantándose totalmente ruborizada mientras el pelinegro sonreía sin saber porque su amiga se comportaba así…

 **-Somos amigos, ¿Qué tiene de malo que te acuestes en mí?, shishishishi-** habló Luffy tranquilizando a Nami que, notando el grado de amistad que tenía con el pelinegro volvía a acomodarse apoyándose en él para terminar de ver la película…

 **-Fue muy predecible, pero entretenida-** habló Nami aventando una palomita que Luffy cachaba con su boca mientras la chica se levantaba y se estiraba viendo que apenas eran las 9 de la noche…

 **-Hay que ensayar un poco y mañana ir al teatro-** habló Nami por lo que Luffy asentía y tomaba el libreto recordando lo que había sucedido en la tarde en el primer ensayo antes de que Robin apareciese…

 **\- ¿Qué te parece si solo practicamos la escena del beso?** \- preguntó Luffy logrando que Nami se ruborizara ya que no pensaba que su amigo iría tan rápido a dicha escena…

 **-Digo, eso es lo más importante entre nosotros, lo demás son diálogos fáciles-** habló Luffy leyendo el resto del guion mientras Nami sentía como su corazón latía deprisa ya que el pelinegro se acostaba en la alfombra dispuesto a ensayar dicha escena…

 **-Bueno, procura no aprovecharte de la situación, tonto-** susurro Nami preparándose mientras Luffy confundido afirmaba y la pelinaranja intentaba tranquilizarse para empezar a actuar….

 _ **(ESTA ESCENA ES ACTUADA… UN PEQUEÑO MENSAJE DE NUESTROS PATROCINADORES JUGUETES SUGAR: "DIVIERTA A SUS HIJOS SIENDO USTED MISMO UN JUGUETE, NO NOS HACEMOS RESPONSABLES SI SU FAMILIA SE OLVIDA DE USTED…")**_

 **-Tu eres mi héroe-** habló Nami levantando a Luffy que yacía herido y alzaba la mirada revelando una sonrisa ya que la pelinaranja se encontraba a salvo, siendo lo más importante para el pelinegro…

Mirándose fijamente, Luffy y Nami se ruborizaban, por lo que, suspirando, la pelinaranja se acercaba lentamente al rostro del pelinegro, mientras ambos sentían que su corazón prácticamente quería reventar de lo rápido que latía…

- **Ne, Luffy-** susurro Nami con su mirada ensombrecida mientras su aliento chocaba con los labios del pelinegro y ambas siluetas notaban el ambiente que se respiraba en ese instante…

 **\- ¿Tu sientes…-**

 _ **(FIN DE LA ESCENA ACTUADA, PORQUE SONÓ EL CELULAR DE LUFFY)**_

 **\- ¡¿Ahora quien interrumpe?!-** exclamó Nami levantándose enojada mientras Luffy contestaba la llamada dándose cuenta que era Usopp que vitoreaba ya que estaba divirtiéndose en algún lugar…

 **\- ¡Deberías venir Luffy!, ¡Estoy con Sanji, Franky y Tony en el bar "Gran Tesoro"! -** exclamó Usopp divirtiéndose mientras el pelinegro seguía escuchando atento a su amigo, con la música de fondo y a los demás gritando…

 **\- ¡Luffy hay muchas ladies hermosas! -** exclamó Sanji haciendo que Nami escuchara, por lo que, poniendo el altavoz del celular del pelinegro, la pelinaranja seguía oyendo las tonterías que balbuceaban sus amigos…

 **-Disculpa, Sanji-kun-** habló Nami, logrando que tanto el rubio, Usopp, Tony y Franky sintieran escalofríos recorrer todo su cuerpo, ya que sabían perfectamente a quien pertenecía la voz…

 **-Bueno… vemos… que estas ocupado, adiós…-** se escuchó por última vez ya que la llamada era colgada, dejando que Nami suspirara sabiendo lo idiotas que podían ser sus amigos…

 **-A veces me pregunto porque tengo amigos tan pervertidos-** habló Nami mientras Luffy sonreía y se estiraba, recordando un detalle sucedido antes der ser interrumpido por la llamada de sus amigos…

 **\- ¿Qué te parece si damos una vuelta al parque de cerezos?, hay una pequeña obra de un teatro ambulante, shishishishi** \- habló Luffy atrayendo la atención de Nami que viendo que podía salir con su amigo, esbozaba una sonrisa cálida aceptando la invitación…

 **-Solo deja cambiarme y nos vamos, Luffy-** habló Nami desatando su largo cabello naranja, lo que hacía que el pelinegro se mostrara curioso, tomando el mechón largo que caía por la frente de la pelinaranja, quedándose por un instante hipnotizado…

- **Nunca me había dado cuenta lo linda que te ves con tu cabello largo y ondulado-** habló Luffy viendo directamente a los ojos color chocolate de Nami, estando unos segundos así, hasta que ella se daba cuenta del detalle, ruborizándose al instante…

 **\- ¡No tardaré mucho Luffy! -** exclamó Nami apartándose y ocultando su rubor mientras el pelinegro sonreía y decidía acostarse en el sillón para esperar a que su amiga se cambiara…

…

Caminando por el parque, las calles permanecían en gran movimiento, por lo que, llegando al parque, Luffy y Nami notaban como eran observados por las personas a su alrededor…

 **\- ¿No son los protagonistas de la obra del director Falkner Zero?, si, son ellos** \- cuchicheaba la gente haciendo que Nami observara carteles de la obra, mostrando el montaje de ella besando a Luffy mientras permanecía herido…

 **-Oigan-** habló un hombre tocando el hombro de Nami, provocando que tomara la mano de Luffy y juntos huyeran del lugar, confundiendo a las personas que observaban como los dos jóvenes aceleraban el paso perdiéndose entre la multitud…

 **-No puedo creer que tan rápido dieran difusión a la obra-** susurro Nami en un pequeño hueco mientras se asomaba por última vez para evitar a la gente, dándose cuenta que estaba muy pegada al cuerpo de Luffy…

 **\- ¡Lo siento Luffy! -** exclamó Nami ruborizada saliendo del hueco, logrando que el pelinegro sonriera mientras tomaba la mano de la pelinaranja y la llevaba hacia el lugar de la obra ambulante…

Observando la interpretación de aquellos actores, Nami se daba cuenta que Luffy seguía agarrado de su mano, provocándole una sonrisa mientras se apoyaba en el hombro del pelinegro…

Sin embargo, el momento de tranquilidad era interrumpido por un apagón en la ciudad, detalle que alertó a Luffy que notaba como la gente aceleraba el paso, temerosos de que algún maleante aprovechara la situación a su favor…

 **-Hay que irnos, Nami** \- habló Luffy logrando que la pelinaranja asintiera y empezara a seguir al pelinegro tratando de guiarse con la poca luz que se mostraba en la ciudad mientras la gente poco a poco desaparecía del lugar…

Caminando por el parque cercano al departamento de Nami, por fin el apagón causaba problemas con personas que empezaban a saquear tiendas causando conmoción en la ciudad…

 **\- ¡Luffy! -** exclamó Nami ya que el tumulto de gente separaba a los dos jóvenes, alertando al pelinegro que, sin darse cuenta, recibía un codazo por parte de un hombre que escapaba, dejándolo inconsciente al momento…

Viendo esa escena, Nami intentaba acercarse, pero una mano cubría la boca de la chica, deteniéndola e inmovilizándola mientras se perdía entre el montón de gente…

 **\- ¿Dónde estoy? -** se preguntó Nami abriendo sus ojos lentamente para ver que estaba en un callejón y dos hombres, uno de complexión robusta y el otro flacucho, platicaban en silencio percatándose de que la pelinaranja había recobrado la consciencia…

 **-Te dije que es la protagonista de la obra "Mi héroe", Vent-** habló el hombre flacucho mientras Nami notaba que sus manos estaban atadas y el hombre robusto volteaba para observar detenidamente a la pelinaranja…

 **\- ¡¿Qué demonios quieren conmigo?!, ¡Ayuda! -** exclamó Nami haciendo que Vent callara a la chica amordazándola y de paso observara fuera del callejón para que nadie molestara….

 **-El apagón en la ciudad creó un excelente escenario para que obtengamos "grandes botines", por lo que tener a la chica protagonista de una obra famosa, hará que nuestros clientes paguen mucho dinero para pasar la noche contigo-** habló el hombre flacucho haciendo que Nami se diera cuenta que esos sujetos eran traficantes de mujeres y que ella estaba en serios problemas…

 **-Checa que este bien y vámonos-** habló Vent mientras el hombre flacucho se acercaba a Nami empezando a bajar la cremallera del abrigo de la pelinaranja que, viendo sus piernas libres, depositaba un rodillazo que daba en el rostro de aquel sujeto…

 **\- ¡Maldita zorra!, ¡Vent tardaré un poco más! -** exclamó el hombre flacucho haciendo que el hombre corpulento se acercara y tomara las piernas de la pelinaranja sabiendo que haría su socio…

 **-Solo no la lastimes, Dairess-** habló Vent, mientras Nami intentaba moverse y el hombre flacucho le quitaba el abrigo, sonriendo cínicamente al ver la poca luz que iluminaba aquel callejón…

\- **¡Haré que me pidas perdón!, ¡Mira Vent, esta chica tiene enormes pechos!, ¡Tal vez así consiguió el protagónico de la obra hahahaha!** \- exclamó Dairess alzando la blusa de Nami y dejando a la vista el sujetador negro que usaba mientras la pelinaranja forcejeaba sin éxito y Vent suspiraba tratando de apurar a su socio…

 **-Veamos qué tan sensible eres, las chicas como tú al principio lo niegan, pero les encanta el sexo rudo-** habló Dairess empezando a bajar los jeans ajustados que usaba Nami, dejándola solo en ropa interior e incapaz de moverse por Vent que seguía bloqueando sus movimientos…

- **Si eres una chica buena, te daré un buen regalo, hahahaha-** habló Dairess carcajeando mientras Nami mostraba pequeñas lágrimas en sus ojos y gritaba para que Luffy la ayudara…

 **-Veamos con cuántos hombres has estado-** habló Dairess que zafaba el sujetador de Nami, mostrando los pechos desnudos de la chica que seguía intentando patalear mientras las lágrimas surgían de sus ojos color chocolate…

 **\- "Luffy, ayúdame"-** pensó Nami llorando mientras aquel hombre se disponía a lamer uno de los pezones de los pechos de la pelinaranja, siendo tremendamente golpeado por una silueta que inclusive sorprendía a Vent que notaba como Dairess azotaba fuertemente contra el pavimento dejándolo inconsciente al instante…

 **\- "¡Luffy!"-** exclamó Nami en sus pensamientos mientras Vent notaba que el puño del pelinegro estaba lleno de sangre y su mirada ensombrecida, intimidando al hombre que no se percataba que tenía al chico enfrente de él…

 **\- ¡USTEDES ME DAN ASCO, MALDITOS CERDOS! -**

Exclamó Luffy depositando un puñetazo en el abdomen de Vent haciéndole escupir muchísima sangre y Nami se sorprendía al ver la fuerza del pelinegro, ya que los sitios donde yacían derrotados ambos tipos, estaban destrozados siendo el cemento la principal base de la construcción...

Caminando, Luffy desataba las manos de Nami y le ponía el abrigo largo que portaba ya que la pelinaranja seguía semidesnuda después de ese ataque cobarde…

 **\- ¿Estas bien?, ¿No te hicieron daño? -** preguntó Luffy preocupado, por lo dejando que la pelinaranja se vistiera, el pelinegro notaba que la luz regresaba, encendiendo la luz de un poste en aquel callejón…

Después de unos minutos, Luffy volteaba siendo fuertemente abrazado por Nami que se alegraba que el pelinegro hubiese llegado a tiempo antes que ese tipo abusara de ella…

 **-Eres mi héroe Luffy-** susurro Nami sin deshacer el abrazo mientras los policías llegaban observando a aquellos tipos golpeados y la pelinaranja les contaba lo sucedido durante el apagón…

Una hora después de haber rendido su declaración a la policía, en el departamento de Nami…

 **\- ¿Segura estás bien? -** preguntó Luffy viendo fijamente a Nami, que sonreía cálidamente al notar que el pelinegro en verdad estaba preocupado…

- **En verdad te enfadaste mucho, tenía mucho miedo, pero cuando apareciste, éste se esfumó-** habló Nami logrando que Luffy se ruborizaba por completo mientras la pelinaranja lo abrazaba y por primera vez buscaba sincerarse con su mejor amigo…

 **-Mientras yo esté contigo, juro que nada te pasara** \- susurro Luffy logrando que Nami mirara sorprendida al pelinegro, besándolo sorpresivamente y dejando que el contacto hablara por si solo…

 **-Nami… yo…-** intentó hablar Luffy siendo besado de nueva cuenta por la pelinaranja que buscaba una respuesta sincera del pelinegro empujándolo en el sillón de la sala mientras el beso terminaba por falta de aire…

 **-Luffy me has gustado mucho desde que te conocí, no sé por qué ahora tengo el valor de decírtelo** \- habló Nami respirando agitadamente mientras tomaba con sus manos el rostro del pelinegro besándolo y sintiendo como era correspondido el contacto…

 **-Tú también me gustas mucho Nami, creo que ambos tardamos mucho, shishishishi-** habló Luffy haciendo que la pelinaranja se apoyara en el pecho del pelinegro, sonriendo al ver que por fin ambos se habían declarado…

 **-Descansemos Luffy, lo demás no importa-** susurro Nami logrando que el pelinegro esbozara una sonrisa y abrazando a la pelinaranja sabía que ahora debía protegerla y hacerla feliz…

Mientras tanto en la oficina de un teatro…

 **\- ¡Zero-san, mire lo que sucedió durante el apagón en la ciudad! -** exclamó un ayudante del director de la obra, mostrando el informe de la policía sobre lo acontecido con Luffy y Nami con aquellos traficantes de mujeres…

 **-Mañana hablaré con ellos, espero se encuentren bien-** habló Falkner mientras se levantaba y empezaba a guardar sus papeles sabiendo que los ensayos tendrían la intensidad que él buscaba…

Al día siguiente en el ensayo, Falkner seguía viendo los escenarios y finalmente Luffy y Nami llegaban sorprendiendo al director al ver como ambos jóvenes disfrutaban su reciente noviazgo ya que el pelinegro alzaba a la pelinaranja que tomaba con sus manos el rostro del chico, besándolo profundamente…

 **-Bienvenidos Luffy-san, Nami-san-** habló Falkner mientras invitaba a los jóvenes a su oficina ya que la noticia de la captura de aquellos traficantes había aparecido en los periódicos de ese día…

 **\- ¿Entonces te encuentras bien Nami-san? -** preguntó Falkner después de haber escuchado lo sucedido, preocupado por el bienestar de la pelinaranja que era prioridad ante su obra…

- **Mejor que nunca-** habló Nami besando fugazmente a Luffy logrando que el director Falkner sonriera discretamente, sabiendo que su obra tendría un éxito asegurado…

 **-Entonces, vayan a cambiarse para el ensayo-** habló Falkner haciendo que Luffy y Nami asintieran, retirándose mientras seguían platicando de las escenas de la obra…

- **Por cierto, Nami-san-** habló Falkner deteniendo a la pelinaranja antes de que saliera con Luffy de la oficina del director que decidía darle una sorpresa, al saber porque la chica buscaba actuar en la obra…

 **-Procura esforzarte ya que todo lo recaudado el día del estreno de la obra será destinado al hogar de mascotas que intentas rescatar-** habló Falkner sorprendiendo a Nami ya que no recordaba haberle dicho nada al director que, revelando una sonrisa finalizaba con unas palabras hacia la pelinaranja…

 **-A veces es bueno confiar en la gente, nunca sabes quién puede ser tu amigo** -

El ensayo daba inicio y el director Falkner notaba como sus protagonistas se complementaban perfectamente, sabiendo que parte de esa conjunción era por el recién descubierto noviazgo de Luffy y Nami…

Un mes después, en el gran estreno de la obra…

- **Bienvenido Odachi-sama-** habló la secretaria de Falkner mientras el gran hombre acompañado de su esposa, ingresaban al teatro dispuestos a ver la obra del novato director…

 **-Me encantan los protagonistas, me recuerdan a ti y a mí-** habló la esposa del gran hombre mientras tomaban sus respectivos asientos y Falkner, detrás de bambalinas, tragaba saliva al sentir la presión del momento…

 **\- ¡CON USTEDES LA GRAN OBRA DE FALKNER ZERO! ¡MI HEROE! -**

En ese instante se apagaban las luces del teatro, dando inicio a la obra, sin embargo, en el camerino de Arlong…

 **-Así que ese imbécil es Monkey D. Luffy-** habló un hombre viendo la fotografía del pelinegro mientras se caracterizaba como Arlong y tanto Dairess y Vent, reían al ver que obtendrían su venganza…

 **\- ¡Arlong-san cinco minutos! -** exclamó un ayudante por lo que el hombre disfrazado salía del camerino y se disponía a hacer sufrir a Luffy que se mantenía en la escena cuando Usopp le avisaba del secuestro de Nami…

 _ **(LA SIGUIENTE ESCENA ES ACTUADA, FIC PATROCINADO POR EL INSTITUTO METEREOLOGICO DE WEATHERIA: ¿PROBLEMAS DE LLUVIA?, ¡NOSOTROS SOMOS SU SOLUCIÓN!)**_

 **\- ¡Arlong! -** exclamó Luffy llegando a la guarida del secuestrador mientras Nami permanecía atada y finalmente el hombre caracterizado se mostraba portando una pistola, detalle que desconcertaba a Falkner…

 **\- ¡En que parte del libreto dice que el villano porta un arma! -** exclamó Falkner a sus ayudantes, los cuales no respondían ya que también desconocían lo que sucedía…

 **\- ¿Te crees listo al haber golpeado a mis socios? -** habló el hombre de gran complexión alertando a Nami que sabía algo andaba mal con la obra, pero en ese instante un disparo provocaba una gran conmoción en el publico…

 **\- ¡Luffy! -** exclamó Nami con lágrimas y sin poder hablar debido a la mordaza en su boca mientras el disparo daba en el hombro del pelinegro que empezaba a desangrarse y sentir mucho dolor…

 **\- ¡Wow que realismo! -** cuchicheaban los presentes, por lo que sabiendo que no podía interrumpir la obra, Luffy decidía terminar con ese sujeto que todo indicaba era el líder de esos traficantes de mujeres…

Sin darle tiempo de reacción, Luffy sorprendía al tipo caracterizado de Arlong depositando una metralleta de impactos a pesar que el hombro del pelinegro se desangraba…

 **\- ¡NUNCA PERMITIRE QUE LASTIMEN A NAMI, ASI ME CUESTE LA VIDA! -**

Exclamó Luffy depositando un golpe con sus dos puños en el abdomen de aquel hombre, derrotándolo al instante y dejando a los presentes en el teatro con la expectativa del momento ya que el pelinegro se tambaleaba por la pérdida de sangre y llegando a Nami la desataba, cayendo en los brazos de la chica…

 **-Sigue actuando Nami-** susurro Luffy haciendo que la pelinaranja lo abrazara viendo la voluntad del pelinegro mientras Falkner detenía a sus ayudantes y les pedía seguir viendo la escena…

 **-Luffy, eres mi héroe-** habló Nami sincera mientras los espectadores se involucraban de lleno en la escena y el pelinegro respiraba agitado pero dispuesto a terminar la obra por la labor altruista de la pelinaranja…

 **-Desde que te conocí, supe que eras la indicada, Nami…**

 **Cada sonrisa, cada gesto regañándome, cada secreto…-**

 **-Director, eso no viene en el libreto-** habló un ayudante, pero oyendo cada palabra del pelinegro, Falkner pedía silencio viendo la evolución de la escena…

 **-Cada plática, cada lágrima…**

 **hicieron que me enamorara más de ti, Nami-**

Habló Luffy logrando que los espectadores lloraran y finalmente la pelinaranja depositaba un beso en los labios del pelinegro, que a pesar de que venía en el libreto, Nami lo hacía demostrando todo el amor que sentía por Luffy…

" **ESE DIA, UN AMOR PURO TUVO UN COMIENZO MOSTRANDONOS DE LO QUE UNO ES CAPAZ CUANDO ESTÁ ENAMORADO** "

Finalizó Falkner con voz de narrador mientras el telón caía y todos los espectadores aplaudían, vitoreaban y hasta gritaban, dejando que los ayudantes auxiliaran a Luffy y la policía se encargara de los traficantes…

Un día después en un hospital…

 **-No debiste arriesgarte tanto-** habló Nami besando a Luffy fugazmente mientras Zoro, Robin, Sanji, Usopp y Tony se mostraban alegres al ver que su amigo estaba bien…

 **\- Se nota que se aman mucho, ¿Cuándo será la boda? , fufufufu-** preguntó Robin riendo discretamente logrando que Nami se ruborizara mientras los demás carcajeaban al ver que la pelinaranja se apoyaba en el hombro lastimado del pelinegro provocando una escena graciosa por el gesto de dolor del chico…

Sin embargo, en un teatro…

 **-Al parecer la gente no se percató de que el villano era un maleante de verdad, hasta les encantó la obra-** habló Odachi haciendo que Falkner sonriera nerviosamente mientras esperaba el veredicto de ese hombre respetado y admirado por muchos…

- **Sigue adelante, pero recuerda que la opinión más valiosa es la de tus lectores** \- finalizó Odachi por lo que Falkner agradecia y se retiraba, sabiendo que ahora era cuestión de ver las opiniones de sus lectores….

Caminando cerca del hospital donde estaba internado Luffy, Falkner sonreía por última vez mientras tarareaba el sake de binks y dedicaba un último pensamiento a sus protagonistas…

 **-Gracias Luffy y Nami, sin su participación nunca hubiese logrado nada-**

 **END**

* * *

 **Música dramatica llena de suspenso...  
**

 **Ya escucharon a Odachi, ustedes tienen la ultima palabra...**

 **Eso sí, sea cual sea su decisión terminaré "Conexiones Pasadas"... T_T**

 **Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo de "Conexiones Pasadas"...**

 **Un fortisimo abrazo de Bepo...**


End file.
